


"the floors are lava!"

by Hiirah



Series: because I love you [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirah/pseuds/Hiirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and his daughter gets a little adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"the floors are lava!"

“Careful, careful…” Jiyong muttered, concentrating hard. Beads of sweat already lining his handsome face while he struggles to hold his little minion.

 

“Daddy, I’m scared.” The little minion – with the name of Kwon Jiyoon – whispered anxiously. “Please don’t fall.” 

 

They were currently standing on an unstable edge, with little Jiyoon in Jiyong’s arms, clinging on to him with fear. They had to cross the narrow edge to reach the other side of the cliff, and they had to cross quickly. With every second that ticked by, the edge seems to be crippling due to their weight. It was only a matter of time before the edge crumbled beneath them, opening up to their doom. Death was near. 

 

Jiyong looked down at his daughter, her eyes fill with terror and anxiety. He suddenly felt the urge to protect her from all harm and pushed himself to work harder. He made a vow to his wife that he would do everything in his power to protect their little angel and he’ll make sure he sticks to it. 

 

Jiyong took another step and he almost tripped. “Woah, woah.” Jiyong widened his legs to secure himself from falling, his little girl clinging onto his chest as if her life depended on it, in which this case, it is. Fortunately, he managed to regain his balance and let out a sigh of relieved. 

 

“Daddy, it’s too dangerous. We can’t go any further.” Little Jiyoon said exasperatedly, braving herself to look down below. She hid herself back into Jiyong’s chest as if cocooning herself in there. 

 

“We have to baby, or not we’ll die here. We just have to try harder.” Jiyong said with a tinge of confidence, keeping his composure as to not scare his little girl. Truth is, he’s also scared shitless right now, he’s not sure whether they would make it out alive, but he doesn’t want his little girl to give up hope. “Okay, we have to do this together okay? I can’t do this alone. I need to know that we’re in this together okay baby?” 

 

Little Jiyoon just nods her head at her daddy’s words, eyes still closed and buried in his chest. 

 

“And I can’t do this with you trying to hide yourself.” Jiyong nudged her little girl’s head with his head. “Remember, either we die together or survive together. I need you to be brave for daddy. Can you do that baby?”

 

Little Jiyoon stared at into Jiyong’s eyes and earnestly nod her head. It’s together or nothing. She closed her eyes in fear and inhaled deeply. With a firm nod, she opened her eyes and stared straight back into Jiyong’s eyes. “Let’s do this daddy.”

 

“That’s my baby girl.” Jiyong smiled at her. He couldn’t be prouder of her than he is right now. Even though she’s only 6 years old, she’s brave enough to overcome her fears and face them with bravery. He could cry right now at the thought of his baby girl all grown up. If his wife – Im Yoona – was here, she would have been proud. 

 

The mere thought of his wife had motivated him to work harder to get the both of them to safety. Even though his wife is not with him right now, he could feel her cheering for him, urging him to go further and to never give up. 

 

“Okay, baby. You keep an eye in front and warn me if I’m missing my steps okay? I’ll try to balance myself as evenly as possible.” Jiyong said, holding his hold on Jiyoon tighter. Jiyoon only nodded and cling onto Jiyong tighter.

 

They managed to walk ahead a couple of steps, with Jiyoon’s occasional ‘watch out daddy’ and Jiyong’s words of encouragement ‘good job baby’, filling the air around them. By now, the both of them were covered with sweats due to their concentration and also fear. But with every step the move forward, the fear had gotten smaller and smaller and the feeling of surviving ignited within them. 

 

After 10 minutes trying to survive, they finally saw the end of the route, and there were only three steps more. The glimmer of hope that had ignited before had grown to be a full-blown burst inside the two Kwon’s. Jiyong looked down at the moment Jiyoon was looking up and he could see the fear making its way out of his little’s girl’s eyes. 

 

“We’re going to make it daddy!” Jiyoon exclaimed excitedly. “Just a few more steps and we’re there!” Jiyoon pointed at the end of the route. 

 

“Okay, baby. Just a few more steps. Stay with me okay, we’re going to need every last of energy to succeed this.” Jiyong said, determined to reach the end now that he’s closer than ever.

 

With the last bit of energy he has, Jiyong took one step forward towards freedom, but it was at that moment his legs betrayed him and buckled beneath him. And after that, time seemed to slow down as the edge shattered into dust. He managed to safely throw Jiyoon towards the edge of the cliff as he stumbled downwards towards his death with his arms outreached towards the sky. The face of horror on Jiyoon’s face was the last thing he saw before he plunged to his death and everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What on earth is going on?!” Yoona shrieked, looking at the mess of the living room. The sofas and couches were disoriented out of their place and the pillows were scattered all over the ground. In the middle of it all, she saw her husband, Kwon Jiyong, lying on his back with his eyes closed while their daughter looked down at him with horror. 

 

Upon hearing her shriek, Jiyong immediately opened his eyes while Jiyoon snapped her head towards Yoona’s direction. “No! The floors are lava!” The both of them shouted towards the woman, who had her hands on her hips.

 

“Yah, Kwon Jiyong! I was just gone for about 30 minutes to go to the grocery store and you managed to make a mess out of the place.” Yoona huffed, shaking her head at her husband’s antics. 

 

Jiyong scratched his head, not knowing what to say to appease his wife. He looked at his little girl who was still standing on the arm of the couch, and made a motion with his eyes, signalling her to say something to help him out of this mess.

 

“Mummy, don’t be mad at daddy. I was the one who asked him to play with me because I was bored.” Jiyoon said, jumping down from the couch and made her way to Yoona. “I’m sorry.” She said, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout while doing her best puppy eyes look. 

 

“Aigoo~ I’m not mad at you baby.” Yoona gave her little girl a tight squeeze. “It’s your daddy that I’m mad at.” Yoona said, turning to face her husband. 

 

“I’m sorry babe.” Jiyong said, dusting off himself while walking towards their direction. “I was too caught up with our little adventure.” Jiyong smiled sheepishly. “Forgive me?” Now it was Jiyong’s turned to pout his lip and gave Yoona his adorable puppy eyes look. Now we know where little Jiyoon got her puppy looks from. 

 

“Ugh. You know I can’t stand it when you act all cute.” Yoona replied, her head turned to the side.

 

Jiyong pulled her chin so that they were face to face. “I know, that’s why you love me.” Jiyong exclaimed, giving Yoona a soft peck on the lips, with his arms on her waist. Yoona could only smile blissfully at the man in front of her. 

 

“Mummy, next time you should join us! We’d make a great adventure.” Jiyoon clapped happily, looking up at the couple. 

 

Yoona made a show of thinking it through, delighted in the excitement in little Jiyoon’s eyes. “Okay, baby. As long as your daddy promise to clean up the mess he made in the living room.”

 

“Anything for you babe.” Jiyong chuckled, hugging his wife and his little girl lovingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(The next day, Yoona and Jiyong’s bedroom was scattered with blankets and pillows strewn everyone, even one on the bookshelf. Apparently there were sharks in the room and their only survival is the big bed in the centre which happened to be their boat. 

 

Unfortunately, Jiyong had to die a couple times because Yoona and Jiyoon (his precious wife and little girl) kept pushing him off the bed to be eaten by the shark. So sweet, I know.

 

Girl power: 1, Jiyong: 0)

 


End file.
